If Only
by Miku Siran
Summary: If you could bring the one you love back to you...would you? And even if you do, will fate let you keep it that way? Alex and Jackson ...EO A little magic spun into Law and Order SVU....COMPLETED!
1. Jail Bird

If Only

If you had once chance to bring the one you love the most back…would you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Mr. Dick Wolf does. Lucky duck. I got the idea from the ABC movie, "If Only." But my version is completely different. Law and Order with a bit of magic.

ENJOY!

Alex rummaged through her desk for her keys. "Where the hell are they?" she muttered, throwing things out of drawers and digging in her purse. Finally she found them…in her briefcase. She made a face. It was Monday. Definitely. She locked her office door behind her and hurried out into the freezing New York weather. Winter was coming in early. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and headed down to the SVU precinct.

Olivia greeted Alex when she came in with a hug. It was now rare for Alex to drop by ever since she had taken the job at the DA's office, replacing Donnelly. "What's up?" she asked warmly. Alex was no doubt her best friend. They had joined hips with Casey and Melinda as well to form that a quartet that the boys of the SVU got a headache from. Alex grinned. "Actually I came here to tell you something Liv." She said. "Let's talk in private." Olivia was curious and led Alex into Casey's office. Casey looked up.

"I'm guessing you guys need to talk." She said

Alex nodded. "Actually I was hoping to talk to both of you." She replied

Olivia crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one foot. "Shoot."

Alex took a deep breath. "I was going through some of the old case files the SVU covered and I came across one that the FBI took. The Katrina Girls. I also read Olivia's statement about how the reporter was put in jail."

Olivia was eyeing Alex warily. What was she saying? Did Jackson give her up?

Alex patted Olivia's shoulder when she saw the frightened look in Olivia's eyes. "Easy. He didn't turn you in, but he's out." She said. Casey stared. "What?" she asked in disbelief. It never sat well with her or Olivia that he had served time for Olivia, because it wasn't far, but he was out and it wasn't possible. Olivia gaped. "I have to talk to Cragen." She said softly and hurried out.

Alex turned back to Casey. "She's in shock I think." Alex commented lightly. Casey laughed. "No shit." She retorted, then paused. "How did you do it?" she asked. Alex grinned. "Pulled some strings and pushed some buttons." She replied mysteriously. She dodged as Casey flung a pencil at her. "I gotta run. I have to go with the FBI to let him out." She said exiting the office.

As Alex was about to exit the precinct, Olivia ran to catch up with her. "Hey." She said grabbing her coat. "I'm going with you." Alex shrugged. "Fine by me." She said smiling. She personally hated the FBI. They annoyed her and having Olivia had her back was not a bad thing. The two of them quickly called a cab and got in. It was too cold to walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Olivia walked into the FBI holding cells and felt a cold draft even colder than the weather. The FBI guards were glaring at them and eyeing them coldly. Alex wasn't unnerved. She marched right up to one of the guards and told them who she was. He reluctantly let her in. Alex gave him a frosty smile and beckoned for Olivia to follow her. She led him down the hall of cells to the very last one. Olivia kept on hand on her gun. Prisoners were lunging at the bars to try and touch her and Alex. Alex was a little alarmed at this point but she didn't let it show. It didn't ease her nerves that she was unarmed, but she trusted Olivia to keep both of them safe. The FBI guards weren't much help to her when they didn't like her. She stopped on the last cell and a man was lying on the cot. "Jackson!" Olivia called. Jackson looked up. "Olivia?" he stammered. Olivia nodded, as Alex popped open the lock on the cell. He paused, staring at the open door and at Olivia. "Mr. Zane, you are free to go." Alex said smiling warmly at him. She liked this man ever before she met him. He had covered for Olivia and sacrificed himself. He spun to look at her. Their eyes met and held. Crystal clear blue eyes met dark warm brown ones.


	2. Sparks, Suspenders, and Bets

Chapter Two- Sparks, Suspenders and Bets

Thanks to onetreefan and mstang.gurl and belldonna1361….their reviews inspired this!

Disclaimer: Again I own none of the characters

Extra Stuff: My cousin runs an RP board for law and order and conviction…if you're interested in joining drop me a message asking for the URL it won't let me post it here...Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson stammered as he tried to look away. "Uh hi…I'm Jackson." He muttered. Alex smiled in return, but was blushing slightly. "Alex Cabot." She replied, shifting her weight nervously. Olivia noticed the exchange with a smile at the corner of her lips. Jackson was smitten and Alex was swept off her feet. Alex caught herself though after Olivia gently nudged her in the ribs. "Well uhh..let's go." She said trying to regain her self composure and quickly led the way out. Jackson stared at her. He glanced in Olivia's direction and saw her amused smile and he cleared his throat and followed. He couldn't explain the havoc Ms. Cabot had just caused on his emotions.

Alex led them to the front door and smiled as Jackson got his clothes back. A few minutes they were in the parking with him in a T-shirt and jeans that Olivia had brought for him. Alex surveyed him. Not bad looking, in fact damn good looking. She quickly dropped her gaze with a blush. As she finished the paperwork, Jackson found himself staring at her. The long blonde hair that shone with those clear blue eyes and legs that went on forever. He cleared his throat and glared when Olivia offered him a cough drop. Olivia was watching this entire exchange with mirth in her eyes. She was already thinking of a million ways to hook the two of them up.

An hour later, Alex had gone back to the DA's office and Jackson had gone to his apartment that his brother had kept clean for him to change and shower. Olivia ran into the precinct with a mischievous expression on her face. Elliot looked up. "I know that look. Who did you kill?" he asked in a teasing tone. Olivia gave him a playful shove, which caused Munch to look up. "Children, let's not get physical in public." He said plainly. This comment caused an eraser and a stapler to go flying in his direction.

Olivia turned to Elliot and sat down on his desk. "Alex is in love." She said. "WHAT!" the whole squad yelled. Munch fell out of his seat and Fin dropped a cup of coffee. Olivia grinned. "She's smitten by Jackson." Another series of WHAT's from the squad. Munch fell out of his seat again. Olivia helped him back up. "I was at the holding cells with them and they were doing the whole blushing, looking away, staring routine." She explained. Munch shook his head. "So the pollutions caused by the government's lack of control on factory control has finally affected her brain." Elliot threw a pencil at him. "I wouldn't take advice from a guy who wears suspenders." He said. Munch shrugged. "They're a classic ever since the 80's." Olivia groaned. "Where they belong." She muttered. "Anyway I'm thinking about hooking them up." The whole team was staring at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked, feeling unnerved by the stares of so many eyes.

Elliot was triyng not to laugh. "Olivia good luck." He said gazing at her rather warmly. Olivia smiled in his direction but was a little unnerved by his gaze. Munch broke the moment. "Yeah good luck. Hey if you get her to date him, can you hook me up too?" Olivia whacked him on the back of the head and left to talk to Casey about her discovery.

As soon as she walked out, everyone on the squad exchanged glances. Munch was the first to speak. "I bet $20 she says no." he said. Elliot checked his wallet. "I bet she says no and then changes her mind." Fin shook his head. "Nah she'll say yes." All three of them shook on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I promise that the EO and other sweet romantic stuff is coming. I wanna build kinda of an intro first to show where everyone stands at the moment. More EO and AJ stuff on the way! Promise!


	3. Dinner Plans and Heartache

Chapter Three- Dinner Plans and Heartache

Special thanks to SVUCHiCA48 and mstang.gurl for reviewing chapter two.

This chapter is gonna be a little longer I guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia hurried down the street and into Alex's office. She knocked lightly. "Come in." said a muffled voice. Olivia opened the door and strode in and sat down. "Al. We need to talk." Alex looked up with a worried expression on her face. "What's up?" she asked, putting her pen down. Olivia took a deep breath. "Jackson." Alex got up abruptly and shut the door to her office. "You noticed didn't you?" she asked leaning her forehead against the door, feeling the coolness of the wood against her hot face. Olivia grinned. "Only a blind person wouldn't." she replied and then pondered it. "Ok only an idiot wouldn't."

Alex turned away from the door and sat down at her seat again. "That obvious?" she asked with a small smile. Olivia nodded eagerly. "You have to give it a go." Olivia insisted. Alex shook her head. "Are you crazy? I'm so busy I don't have time for that kind of stuff." She argued. Olivia clapped her hand to her mouth. "Alex for once don't you dare argue. This could be good for both of you and who said you two need to hook up now? What I meant was for you to call him and leave him your number. That's it." Olivia said, almost pleadingly. Alex gave in. "Fine." She muttered. She rummaged through her drawer to find Jackson's file and his phone number. She pointedly dialed the number and rolled her eyes at Olivia's gleeful expression.

Jackson picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" he asked. Alex's heart skipped a beat. "Uh hey…" she said nervously. Jackson was surprised but very glad that she had called. "Uh hey, Alex right?" he asked, recognizing her voice. Alex was blushing and she felt like she was in high school again. "Yeah, I found your number in your file and was just calling to tell you that if you need help getting settled or anything, you can call me." She said, trying hard not to stumble over her words. Jackson smiled. "Yeah, but I think I owe you a favor." He replied. "Let me take you out to dinner."

Alex didn't answer; she was in shock. Did Jackson just ask her out? Olivia was motioning for her to answer and when Alex didn't snap back into her sense, Olivia gently cuffed Alex on the head. Alex started. "Ow." She yelped then caught herself. "Oh yeah, uh…dinner? Sure." She answered, hoping that she didn't sound a little too eager. Across town, Jackson punched the air. "Score!" he thought. "How about Friday?"

Alex thumbed through her schedule book and smiled when she found that on Friday she was free. "That would be great." She said. "Awesome." Was the reply. "Pick you up at work at seven." Alex smiled. "Seven." She repeated and hung up the phone. Then she and Olivia squealed at the same time in a manner totally unlike them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Olivia was back at the precinct. Elliot was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" he asked, leaning back in his chair to lay his head on his arms. Olivia shrugged. "At Alex's." she replied, sitting down on his desk. Elliot lowered his eyes. He did not want Olivia to ask why he was staring at her. At that moment, Cragen came in.

"Olivia, Elliot. I need you to do me a favor and pull up the files on that old Bigelow case." He ordered. Both of them moved to comply, but Elliot paused to asked why. Cragen didn't look his way, but did reply in a professional manner. "We've got a copycat it seems like and I want to make sure he's still in prison." Elliot then followed Olivia into the filing room.

Inside the privacy of the filing room, Elliot couldn't help but watch Olivia from behind. He longed to run his fingers through that brown hair, which she had recently grown out, and gaze into her eyes. Even when he was married, he had been attracted to her, but did not make a move. Now after eight years and a divorce, he still couldn't make himself ask her the question that was weighing on his mind. "I can't tell her." He mumbled to himself. Olivia turned to face him. "Tell me what?" she asked gazing at him with a curious expression. "Uh…nothing." He stuttered. _Damn..._ he thought. Olivia moved closer. "You always say nothing." She said. "You never tell me what's going on and I know its been bugging you. I can see it and I've worked with you for eight years, don't you think I can tell when something's on your mind?" Elliot shifted uncomfortably. "Liv, drop it." He said. Olivia crossed her arms defiantly. "No, Elliot. Not till you tell me what the hell is bothering you." She countered. Elliot slammed his fist against the wall, his blue eyes cold with frustration. "Damn it Liv! Just drop it." He yelled at her. Olivia jumped back in alarm, almost afraid he would hit her. Without another word, he turned and left.

Olivia gazed at his retreating back, her heart tightening with pain and anger. He was the one person that could get to her. He was also the one person she would do anything for. Nothing came before him, not even her job. _Why did he always shut me out and turn his back_? She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like...Push da blue button if you do.


	4. First Dates and Last Words

Chapter Four- First Dates and Last Words

Thanks to obessedwithstabler, belladonna1361, onetreefan, and mstang.gurl for making me feel loved!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot walked to his car and slammed the door angrily. _Why the hell did I do that?_ He asked himself. No doubt Olivia would be upset now. He knew he had made a mistake but his pride kept him from running back to the filing room and pouring out all his thoughts and feelings to her. He hit the wheel…hard, but it didn't ease his anger at himself or the ache in his heart. He put his face in his hands and tried to calm down. No help. He started the engine and slammed his foot on the pedal, pushing the speed limit and running a few red lights here and there.

Olivia pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked home. She usually hitched a ride with Elliot but she didn't want to after his last outburst. She trudged slowly and felt her heart sink lower with every step. The sight of families and couples walking past her was enough to break her heart. She envisioned herself and Elliot in their place, but felt the thought too tempting to bear. She pushed it from her mind and walked faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday Night

Alex paced her office and running her fingers through her blonde hair. She had changed into a black cocktail dress and put on simple earrings. She checked her appearance in the reflection from the glass in the window. She liked the way she looked. Simple yet elegant. She rubbed her palms together. She couldn't explain why she felt so nervous. _I don't date._ She thought to herself. _I haven't been out with a guy in years…why should I even be doing this?_ Alex walked another circle. "Okay Alex this is not a date. Chill." She said outloud, but quickly replied herself. "Then why did you dress up?" She groaned and rubbed her temples. _Great Cabot, talking to yourself is a great start for the evening._

Then there was a soft knock on her door, causing Alex to jump. She took another deep breath and slowly opened it. Jackson was standing on the other side with flowers in one hand. He was nervous too. "Hey." He said, trying his best to sound composed and calm. "Uh these are for you." He handed the flowers to her hoping that she would like them and not have an allergic reaction to pollen or anything. Alex found herself smiling. "Thanks Jackson…they're beautiful." She scanned the room looking for some kind of vase to put them in. She bit her lip when she realized there was none. Jackson was watching her intently and almost smacked himself in the head when he realized what she was looking for. _Idiot, it should have crossed your mind that she doesn't have a vase._

Alex spotted her fishbowl. It was the best choice. She placed the roses within the bowl. "There." She said smiling. Jackson laughed. "I'm sure the fish will love it." Alex nodded. "I think he does." She said placing her hand on his arm on impulse. Jackson felt a shiver go up his spine at her touch. "Shall we?" he asked with a mock English accent. Alex laughed, glad that he had lightened the mood. "We shall." She replied and felt her heart ripple when he picked up her coat and wrapped it around her. They headed to his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been days since the fight and things weren't getting better. Olivia sat at her desk, doing everything but paperwork. Elliot wasn't fairing much better. He and Munch were playing paper football. Fin was asleep at his desk and Casey was out again. Olivia gazed at Elliot with pain and desire. She loved him. She would give anything for him, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Elliot flung a paper ball at the wastebasket and grinned when he got it in. Munch handed him a dollar. This was how he got rich. His mind was not on the game but at the woman sitting across from him. Olivia. He had lost it at her again. He didn't even understand why she continued to take his crap. All he knew was that he was grateful. Things had been uncomfortable between them for the past two days. Car rides had passed in silence, cases were read and solved without idle conversation, and she would leave and walk home before he even got his car. It was killing him. He glanced in her direction. He loved her. Why couldn't he tell her?

Munch watched this exchange between them. He gave Fin a hard poke in the back of the head. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. The kids need to talk." He said in his usual tone. Fin swatted at his direction. "And I need my beauty sleep" But he pulled himself to his feet. "We're getting coffee." He said. He and Munch quickly left before they found themselves in the middle of an argument. Elliot didn't say a word. "Liv we need to talk." He said nervously. Olivia looked up. "I agree." She said softly, meeting his eyes with her own. "Use my office." Cragen's voice said from behind them. Both got up and nodded a quick thanks to Cragen and shut the door behind them and closed the blinds.

Inside his office, the two stared at each other on and off., each lowering their eyes when the other lifted theirs. Elliot opened his mouth to try and express the torrent of emotion that was running through him. "Liv…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the cliffhanger right there? Is he going to stutter and then stop trying to talk or is he going to confess everything? How does Alex's date turn out to be like? lol Now I'm egging you on but I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon.


	5. Confessions

Chapter Five- Confessions

Thanks Butterfly215, obsessedwithstabler, SVUCHiCA48, and mstang.gurl for her cheerleading routine. You guy's reviews keep this thing going.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything and probably never will

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot tried again to express everything he felt in his heart and soul to the one person that he loved. "Liv..." he repeated almost pleadingly. Olivia spun in his direction. "What!" she demanded. "Look Elliot, you're right we need to talk. We need to talk about why are you always treating me the way you do! I can understand if someone snaps at me when I did something but when you snap and yell at me suddenly and then won't tell me what the hell I did? That's out of line." She yelled at him, her temper flaring to life. "If I do something that bugs you or pissed you off, why don't you tell me? Then we can deal with the problem…not dance around it like some twisted tango!" She paused to catch her breath. Elliot was stunned. "Liv." He said quietly. Olivia was in tears at this point. "I don't get you Elliot." She whispered quietly. "I want to so bad and I try so hard to, but you always push me away."

Elliot felt his heart break at her words. He never realized how much he hurt her or how much heartache his temper tantrums caused her. "Liv…" he said moving toward her. "I'm so sorry." He put a hand on her chin and raised her face so her eyes met his. He saw tears in her eyes. He had only seen her cry once before, when she lost Alex, but other than that…never, not when she dealt with rapists or murderers, not when she admitted that her father raped her mother, or when she was nearly killed in the line of duty. He couldn't believe that something he did was enough to make her cry. "Liv…please." He begged. He couldn't bear the tears. "I'm so sorry." He wanted her to say something. Her silence was unnerving, even worse than her yelling.

Olivia met his eyes squarely and ignored her tearstained face. "Tell me." She murmured. "Tell me why you lost your cool this time." Elliot hesitated. How could he put into words what he felt? He couldn't. He leaned in and gently kissed her, cradling her face with his hands. Olivia's eyes popped open and then closed as she dove deeper into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, answering all the questions on their minds without a single word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch elbowed Fin as they saw shadows dive at each in Cragen's office. He held out his hand. "You owe me fifty man." He said. Fin thrust a fifty dollar bill into his partner's hand. Munch pocketed it with a smile. "Told you." Casey walked in. She saw what was going on immediately. She checked her watch which had the date on it. "Munch you owe me fifty." She said with a grin. Munch muttered some rather foul things as he handed the bill to Casey. She grinned. "Thank you." She said feigning politeness. Cragen suddenly walked in. "What the heck is going on?" he wanted to know. Casey stammered. "Nothing…" Cragen raised his eyebrows when he caught sight of his office. He held out his hand. "Fin, you owe me twenty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was on top of the world as she and Jackson left the restaurant. She had had a great time with him, chatting about minor things, but he made her laugh. He took her hand and led her down the street. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. He smiled. "My friend owns a bar and I thought maybe I should buy you a drink." She laughed. "Fine, only this time I pay." Jackson took his head. "Are you kidding? You got me out of prison… I owe you the rest of my life." He replied with a sincere voice. "Dinner and a drink is the least I can do. Now don't hurt a man's ego" Alex gave in and allowed herself to be led into a quiet bar that had soft music playing in the background.

Jackson opened the door for Alex and took her coat. He led her to the bar and sat down. "What do DAs drink?" he inquired. Alex laughed. "Scotch on the rocks." She said to the bartended and flashed Jackson a winning smile. He laughed. "Beer." He said. He reached for her hands and smiled when she didn't pull away. He was getting somewhere and he was glad. When their drinks came, Alex took a small sip and then asked. "Now that we're good and drunk, we can talk." She joked. He laughed with a tender looking glittering in his eyes. Alex looked away, touched by the look and hoping she didn't just imagine it. "Are you getting back to writing?" she inquired. He nodded. "I've been getting job offers from all over the state." He answered. "I think this whole prison thing wasn't so bad on my career." Alex smiled. "Good. I believe that the people had a right to know about what was going on that time." Jackson raised an eyebrow. "That time?' he asked. Alex nodded. "There are times to keep your mouth shut and other times to talk." She reasoned. He pondered what she said. "Probably." He said with a shrug. "But I'm a reporter. It's always time to talk." They both chuckled at that.

An hour later, it was late. "Let's go." He said. "I'll take you home." Alex agreed. She was getting tired, but she had such a good time. The drive back to her apartment was a quiet one but it was a comfortable silence with slight glances in each other's direction. Jackson pulled close to her apartment building. He walked her to the door and both paused. Alex looked down at her feet and Jackson was gazing at her. Finally she took a chance and looked up to find that tender look still shining in his eyes. It touched her, made her want him. He leaned down slowly and gently met her lips with his. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt like a million things had come to life for her. He pulled away slowly with a smile on his face. "I'll see you again Alex." He said as he walked away. Alex watched him go with a smile on her face. She slowly touched her lips, feeling the lingering of his kiss. "Promise." She whispered to the night wind and as a promise of something more between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I hope you guys enjoyed that. More on the way!


	6. He did What?

Chapter Six- He did What!

Thanks to mstang.gurl, onetreefan, Butterfly215, and SVUCHiCA48 for their sweet reviews. Updates are for them!

Disclaimer: Still dreaming about owning some of these characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Months Later

Alex smiled as she unpacked the last box. Finally she had finally moved in with Jackson. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was planted on her cheek. She turned in Jackson's arms. "Hey honey, finally got the last box unpacked." She murmured in his ear. Jackson smiled. "Not that you had that much stuff to move in." he replied, stroking her hair. Alex laughed. "That's cause I didn't find anything worth bringing over." He pulled her into a kiss and Alex responded by wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. Just then the door opened.

Olivia and Elliot walked in hand in hand. Olivia was holding a present wrapped in purple, glittery wrapping paper. They both laughed when Alex and Jackson quickly broke apart. "Did we interrupt something?" Olivia asked with an amused grin on her face. Alex was blushing furiously. "No no…" she said trying to cover up the embarrassing moment. "Just unpacking." "Yeah. Just unpacking" Jackson put in, wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders. Elliot laughed. "In each other's mouths." He teased and got a slap from Olivia. Olivia handed Alex the present. "Housewarming gift." She explained. Alex smiled. "Thanks…that was sweet of you." She said, taking it and putting it on the counter.

Olivia grinned. She couldn't believe it had been three months since she and Elliot had admitted their feelings for each other and she further couldn't believe that one week later, he had moved in with her. Her only concern at the moment was when Elliot's kids would accept her. Then there was a beep that broke into her thoughts.

All four of them checked their pagers. Olivia held hers up. "It's mine." She said so Alex would stop searching every single surface for hers. Elliot nodded. "Mine too." He said. Alex looked up. "Does this mean you guys have to go?" she asked, a little disappointed. Olivia gave Alex a hug. "Yeah we gotta run, but drinks on Friday after court?" she asked, knowing Alex would agree. "Whether we win or lose the case." Alex promised. Jackson gave Elliot a friendly grin. "Good luck detective." He said. Elliot glared at Jackson. "Yeah." He replied almost sarcastically. He hadn't quite forgiven Jackson yet for putting Olivia through an emotional hell when he ran her story. He knew it wasn't his fault but Elliot just needed someone to blame. Also he just hated reporters.

Alex sat back and felt Jackson's strong embrace. "I guess that means we have some alone time. I have the day off." She murmured in his ear. Jackson laughed. "For once in a blue moon." He moved closer to her and let her lay her head on his shoulder. Alex snuggled up to him. She couldn't believe how she felt. Or how much he had been there for her. Before cases, he would hold her tightly and try and calm her down when she grew angry. He was there for her and she had forgotten how good being cared for and loved felt. She closed her eyes, never wanting the moment to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the precinct later than usual. No one pointed it out. Munch casually walked up to them. "What were you guys doing this morning?" he asked, trying to make the question sound very innocent. Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Why Munch I didn't know you cared." She teased. Munch crossed his arms. "Can't a friend ask what's going in?" he questioned, still trying to make it an innocent question. Elliot held up a hand. "We were at Alex's." he said with a smile, knowing full well what Munch was up to even if Olivia didn't. Munch nodded a thanks. Fin came up from behind Munch and held out his hand. Munch grumbled as he handed him a twenty. The whole squad got a good laugh from the expression on Olivia's face.

Moment later, Cragen walked in. "Benson, Stabler did you pull the files for the Bigelow case?" he asked. Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other. _Uh- oh. _"We uhh…" Olivia started. Munch stood up. "Yeah they're on your desk." He said covering for them with a wink. Olivia mouthed a thanks and Elliot grinned. He moved to stand behind Olivia and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to flash the man she loved an affectionate smile. "Good." Cragen said ignoring the tender exchange between them. "Olivia I'm going to put you in court for this case. Elliot be there just in case. Alex will be Casey's cocouncil in this case." He informed them. Olivia and Elliot nodded. Casey walked in with a pile of paper that was threatening to fall over. "Liv. We need to prep for this case. I've put it off long enough." She said, trying to balance all the papers. Olivia got up and gave Elliot a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at home." She murmured in his ear. He nodded. "Love you." He whispered. "Ditto." She replied with a smile. She followed Casey out and grabbed some of the papers before the whole thing fell over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex got a call in the middle of the day. She and Jackson were watching TV together. She untangled herself from him and the blanket that was wrapped around them. Jackson didn't unwrap his arms and she squirmed out with a smile. Jackson groaned. "Come in. Stay home a little while longer." He said when he saw her going into the bedroom to change. "I can't." Alex said, her voice muffled. "Something's up." She came back into the room, dressing in a gray suit, pulling her long hair back into a bun. At that moment her cellphone rang. She picked it up. "Cabot." She said in a professional manner. Desperate words came over the phone line but were too matted for Jackson to hear. However, he could see Alex's eyes grow wide with horror. He stood up and started to talk toward her. She backed away from him. "What!" she demanded, looking at Jackson with anger. "He did what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was thinking about making all the action happen in court. I got the idea from the Fanfic, "Split Second." Written by LovelyLivia. I don't know if that would be copying her though and her story is really great so I don't want to steal anything from. The next chapter might come alittle more slowly cause I have some debating to do.


	7. Mile Long Criminal Record

Chapter Seven- Mile Long Criminal Record

Thanks to obsessedwithstabler, onetreefan, and mstang.gurl for reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex shot daggers across the room at Jackson. They were sitting as far apart as possible and not speaking. Alex was simmering in anger and Jackson was confused and a little scared to approach the fiery blonde. "Alex…" he started. "Shut up!" Alex ranted. "How could you fucking do that to me Jackson? I trusted you and as soon as I turn my back you dig through my _classified_ files? Now they're going to be on the front page news…Cragen's going to kill me!" Jackson was starting to see red. "What the hell are you talking about Alex? I didn't do anything." He yelled back at her. Alex was in shock. He just raised his voice at her. "No one else had access to those files!" she argued. "No one but you! You're the only one who could've read them!" Jackson was shaking his head. "I didn't even look in them, Alex. I swear! If you don't even trust me about that then why the hell are we even together?" he wanted to know, losing his head in anger. "Why indeed?" Alex replied softly. Jackson spun to look at her. She was sitting very still with her hands clenched tightly on her lap. Her face was white and there was a single tear, trickling down her cheek. "Alex…" he began, coming over to her to take her hands. She pulled away, which broke his heart.

Alex moved quickly into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase, throwing in clothes with hot tears streaming down her face in currents. "Alex, really I didn't mean that." Jackson said, trying to stop her. "Can we just talk about this?" He begged. Alex didn't answer, just moved quickly into the office, which had her files. She threw all of them in the suitcase, not caring if the order of the papers were mixed up. "There's nothing to talk about." She said as she headed for the door. "We're done. Go find another DA to get your stories from because you sure as hell aren't gonna use me for them." She shut the door firmly behind her and headed for the elevator. Jackson chased after her but found the door shutting in his face. He ran down the stairs, but by the time he reached the parking lot, Alex was already pulling out and speeding down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex drove to the precinct in the most unprofessional manner. She left her suitcase in the trunk and quickly ran inside to clear out the mess. She pushed the up button on the elevator but then after a few seconds, ran up the stairs. She hurried into the squad room and got a stare from everyone. Olivia was the first to approach her. "Alex. What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Jackson." She said in a concerned tone. She knew something was up. Alex felt her heart sink at the sound of his name, but quickly recovered. "Where's Casey? I need to talk to her." She said halfheartedly. Olivia looked at her anxiously, worry in every line of her face, but pointed to Casey's office. Alex muttered a quick thanks and ran to the room.

Elliot watched her go with stormy eyes. He knew that the problem was Jackson. He motioned for Olivia to come closer. Olivia complied and sat down on his lap, which brought a smile to his face, despite his temper rising. "Jackson did something didn't he?" he asked her. Olivia shrugged. "I really have no idea." She said uncertainly. "I hope they'll be okay." Elliot shrugged. "Never liked him." He admitted. "Reporters get on my nerves." Olivia leaned her head on his shoulder. "He kept my name out of the FBI." She pointed out. "Yeah and that's the only reason why he's still breathing." Elliot retorted. Olivia laughed and snuggled closer.

Munch suddenly jumped up. "Guys easy on the loving in the office space." He said, dodging a paperball that flew his way. "No offense Liv. I think you're a complete doll, but El come on…" he said. Elliot threw a stapler at him and hit him this time. "OW!" Munch yelped. "Stabler, if I didn't have a fifty percent chance of hitting Olivia, I would stick this up your nose." He threatened. Elliot laughed. "You're welcomed to try." Olivia glanced in the direction of Casey's office, wondering what they were talking about. Only Elliot was able to catch the look of apprehension in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Casey I'm sorry!" Alex apologized. "I didn't jeopardize your case did I?" Casey didn't answer, just let Alex's information sink in. "Alex some reporter just covered every single detail of the Bigelow rape-homicide case." She said, staring off into space. "Twenty four counts Alex. _Twenty four damn counts!_" Alex put her face in her hands. "I know Casey. Now we have the risk of a copycat and gossip about your work and I'm so sorry." She said, trying to keep tears from streaming out of her eyes. "Casey I thought I could trust him. I really did." Casey waved her off. "Alex it's okay. I don't blame you, but I think you should leave so I can solve this mess." She said firmly. Alex rubbed her temples. "Alright." She gave in. "But I'm really—" Casey cut her off. "Finish that sentence and I will beat you out of here with a law encyclopedia. It's not your fault." Alex nodded and hurried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Alex reentered the squad room, the laughter and jokes stopped. Everyone was looking her way. Alex felt unnerved and she showed it. "Do you guys have to do that?" she raged. Olivia put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, we don't mean anything, but do you need a place to stay tonight?" she asked. Alex nodded slowly and then burst into tears. "I was so wrong about him." She cried. Olivia rubbed her back. "I know honey, but it's okay. Everything will be alright." She soothed. When Alex's sobs subsided, she realized she had just broken down in front of the entire squad. She was red with embarrassment. She rushed out.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances. "I'm gonna kill him." Elliot stated plainly. Olivia put a hand on his arm. "No, El. We don't know the whole story and I don't want you arrested for murder." She said using the same soothing voice she had used on Alex. Elliot glanced at her expression. She was serious. "Liv…" he started, still angry. Olivia shut him up with a kiss. "Chill, El. Alex is a big girl. She doesn't need big brother in her business all the time." She reasoned when they broke apart. Elliot gave in. "What would I do without you?" he asked her with a small smile. Olivia gave him an innocent look. "You'll probably end up having a partner that will shoot you the minute you turn around and a mile long criminal record with charges for first degree homicide." She teased. Elliot laughed and swung her over his shoulder and headed for the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More on the way! Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. I Thought He Was Different

Chapter Eight- I Though He Was Different

Thanks to XxDyInGxSiTuAtIoNxX, mstang.gurl, onetreefan, and Butterfly215 for their awesome reviews and keeping this going!

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf WHY? WHY?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Make yourself at home." Elliot said as he, Olivia, and Alex walked into his apartment. Or it was his and Olivia's now. Olivia smiled sympathetically at the blonde. "Al, I know how hard this is for you…" she started. Alex shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to prep for trial tomorrow and then go to bed. I'll crash on the couch." Olivia and Elliot both protested that. Alex held up a hand firmly. "It's bad enough that I'm intruding in your home and in your lives and now I would kick you out of your own beds? I wouldn't be able to sleep." She stated matter-of-factly. Olivia and Elliot both gave in after seeing the stubborn look on her face.

Olivia smoothed back her hair. "Well then we won't bother you. We'll be in our room if you need anything." She pasued. "I mean that Alex. You're one of my best friends and if you need to talk, or a hug or anything just let me know." Alex nodded and waved her off. "Go and spend some time with Elliot. Pretend I'm not here." She said, smiling a little. She was in the dumps because of Jackson but it cheered her to see her friends so happy. "Take her away Mr.Stabler." she joked. Elliot bowed and complied, wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist and leading her to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson sat on the floor of their new apartment with his face buried in his hands. It had been hours since Alex had lost her temper and stormed out. He had called her over and over again and she never answered. He had called her office. The secretary told her that Alex was not there and then out of desperation he called the SVU precinct. Munch had answered and chewed Jackson's ass out before he hung up.

Jackson pulled himself to his feet. "_She'll be back, iIf not tomorrow then the next day_." He reasoned with himself. She probably needed time to cool off. That's how they always resolved their fights. She would yell and rant and he would back off and give her time to breathe. After a while she always came back to him. He hoped this time it would be no different. He hadn't leaked the story to public. Then it dawned on him. His editor. Of course, Jackson had invited him to their new apartment because he had trusted his editor as a mentor and a big brother. He had left him alone for a moment. _He must've looked at her files then._ Jackson slammed his fist on the table. He had been so stupid. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of his editor, ready to get back at him for Alex's anger and his hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot were tangled in each other in their room. Neither of them minded Alex in the living room, because they knew she wouldn't barge in on them. Elliot tucked a strand of golden brown hair behind Olivia's ear. "I love you." He murmured. Olivia snuggled close to his chest and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Ditto." She said just as softly. He smiled and buried his face in her hair, an action that filled his sense with the scent of jasmine and roses. "Liv…" he murmured in her ear. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a deep kiss. He kissed her back with every ounce of love and passion that he felt. When they broke apart, Olivia looked into his ice blue eyes. "I love you…" they both repeated softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex lay awake and stared at the ceiling. The darkness matched her loneliness and made sent an uneasy feeling through her body. She had been so wrong about him. She had thought he would be different from anyone else she had ever been with. He had betrayed her like so many people before him had. They had broken her down to the point where she just couldn't put herself back together and had given up on dating and accepted the fact that she may die alone. It was her greatest fear…passing into the darkness without anyone there to hold her hand. _Is he missing me? _She wondered. _No way…he's probably out with his friends drinking to the success of getting a good story._ She started to cry, a soft whimpering noise that she rarely made. She had a reputation for being the ice queen and frosty and cold with words and emotions. Now she found herself in tears and hurting. After hours, Alex finally fell asleep, giving into the darkness that was surrounding her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Alex slipped on her suit and did her makeup before Olivia and Elliot were even up. She ran a brush through her blonde hair, making it shone more than it usually did. She glanced into her compact and was glad that her eyes weren't red and puffy from the crying she did the night before. She took a deep breath and straightened. She would not let Jackson get to her. Not today. Not in the middle of an important case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot groaned as the sunlight shined in his eyes. He turned to face Olivia and he smiled. She looked so peaceful asleep and gave no hint of the tough cop she really was. He gently reached over and touched her face, which brought a smile to the sleeping Olivia's face. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself gazing straight into Elliot's smiling face. "Morning beautiful." He murmured snuggling close to her and kissing her neck, making her sigh in pleasure. She got her revenge though when she did the same to him. "Mine was wonderful with you by me side." She purred. He laughed. Suddenly both their pagers went off. "Damn." Elliot growled. "Stabler" "Benson." They both said their last names at the same time, which made them smile.

Cragen was the caller. "I need you two to go with Alex to court today. Remember I said only Olivia was going? Well I changed my mind. The whole squad is going to be there, including Melinda. I want you all to be there for the victim and for Casey. This has got to be one of the biggest of her career. That's why Alex is going to council with her." He said all business. "Alright." Olivia replied. "We'll go with her now since she's with us." Elliot was yelling into the phone, probably over something else that Munch had said. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Will do." She said, hanging up. She and Elliot then both hurried to get dressed and ran out with Alex to the courthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm going to work on chapter nine right now mainly because I'm flowing with ideas right now and don't want that to end, so forgive me if I don't credit all reviewers in the next chapter.


	9. The Price of a Guilty Verdict

Chapter Nine-The Price of A Guilty Verdict

Thanks to onetreefan, mstang.gurl, and Butterfly215 for their reviews!

Disclaimer: Own nothing

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex hurried to the front of the courtroom the moment she arrived. Olivia and Elliot took the seats two rows behind the prosecutor's side. "Casey." Alex called. The red head spun. "Thank goodness." She breathed. "I was wondering if you were going to be late. If you had I would've…" Alex placed both hands on the younger ADA's shoulders. "Casey you got it in the palm of your hand. I'm just here to make sure you don't miss anything. Believe me, Casey, you are going to do great." Casey took a breath. "Thanks, Al. I needed that." She sat down and Alex took the seat beside her.

Olivia and Elliot were watching the entire scene play out. Elliot reached over and squeezed Olivia's hand. "Casey and Alex will get him." He reassured. Olivia nodded. "I know." She whispered. "I just don't want this case to take its toll on Casey and Alex is not at her best." Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Try not to worry. You did your job. Let them to do theirs." Olivia nodded.

Alex listened intently, but allowed Casey to take control of the ropes. She would only put her two cents in if she saw something that Casey missed. Casey and the defense took turns ruthlessly cutting down every single witness. They were down to their final witness…the perp himself. "Mr. Riley, did you did you not assault the victim in question?" the defense asked. "I uh…think I did." He said, obviously high. Alex stood up before Casey could even open her mouth. "Objection." She said plainly, her mind elsewhere. "Calls for speculation." The judge nodded in agreement. "Sustained." It was Casey's turn. She cut down the perp until he was stammering and leaving holes in his story. Alex smiled coldly after the jury left the room, her eyes hard as diamonds and colder than ice. She knew Casey had won the case.

Casey let out a breath after the jury left the room but took another one when they returned. Months of laboring over the case and making sure nothing slipped her attention. She also had to deal with numerous threats on her part from Mr. Riley. She hoped she won the case and wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. She stood up with Alex as the jury got ready to announce their verdict.

"We find the defendant guilty of 24 counts of rape-homicide." The jury declared. Casey nearly whooped with joy. She grinned at Alex, who gave her a proud smile in return. The judge then sentenced Mr. Riley to life in prison without parole, which only elevated the two women more.

Olivia smiled gleefully when she heard the jury announce the verdict. "We got him baby." She said happily to Elliot. Elliot smiled and flashed a thumbs up sign to Munch, Melinda, and Fin in the back. He hugged Olivia tightly. Both of them had worked their butts off on that case and both were glad that their hard work at paid off and the victims' families could get some peace.

Casey and Alex walked back to the detectives and both were smothered with hugs. Alex turned to Casey and quietly whispered. "I'm so proud of you." Casey was grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks Al." she flushed. Alex smiled. She couldn't help but scan the crowd for any sign of Jackson. Maybe he would be there to cover a story or something. She couldn't find him, however and fought a wave of tears.

The group walked out of the courthouse with almost everyone's moods elevated, despite the dreary weather. Chatter was lively and bets were paid off, which made Alex glare at Munch a lot.

Suddenly, a shot was fired in their direction. The detective went for their guns as screams erupted all around them. Before anyone could draw their guns and react, a second shot was fired. This one hit Alex straight in the chest and the bullet went straight to her heart. She was knocked off her feet and fell against the courthouse steps.

Munch turned to help the DA, just as the shooter fired another round. It hit him and he fell down, beside her, wondering if any of them would get out this alive.

Olivia was the first to reach her weapon She drew her gun quickly and aimed. She never got close. A third shot was fired and for a moment Olivia felt sure that the bullet would claim her. Someone, however threw himself over her body, and took the bullet for her. She knew who it was, even as her heart rejected the thought. "Elliot!" She screamed as he fell against her, a red spot on his chest. "Elliot!" she screamed. She took aim again, hot tears filling her eyes. She fired two rounds into the shooter, exercising her self control. Fin ran over to make sure the shooter was dead as Olivia knelt beside Elliot. "Baby don't give up. Don't let go. I need you!" She pleaded. "Please baby, don't leave me alone. I'm begging you." He squeezed her hand but didn't reply as his eyes slowly closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the cliffhanger. That just means you guys will have to review and then I will update and you won't mind the cliffhanger anymore...lol dont' you just love my powers of deduction? I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Alex Cabot is Dead

Chapter Ten- Alex Cabot is Dead.

Thanks to Butterfly215, obessedwithstabler, mstang.gurl, onetreefan, belladonna1361, ginormoussvufan, SVUCHiCA48, and angel1986 for their sweet reviews that me feel all good and loved inside!

Disclaimer: Still own no one. WHY DICK WHY?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire scene happened in seconds…precious seconds that Casey had wasted. She finally overcame her shock. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911, trying desperately to keep her voice calm as she spoke. No such luck. Her voice rose in hysterias as she rushed to Alex's side while Fin ran to Munch's. She was speaking in such a shrill voice, the operator couldn't understand her. Casey burst into tears from frustration and shock. Fin took the phone from her and gave the dispatcher detailed instructions of who was down and the location. Fin gave Casey's hand a squeeze to calm her. Casey took a deep breath and knelt down beside Alex. She took off her jacket and pressed it to Alex's wound. "She's not breathing." She cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's not breathing." She bent over to administer CPR, but no matter how hard she tried, Alex wouldn't take a breath. She didn't give up but kept repeating the procedure.

Olivia held tight to Elliot's hand. "Hang in there baby…" she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks unchecked. "You have to hang in there. Help is on the way." She soothed, caressing his face with a gentle touch of her hand. He held on tight to her hand, but didn't open his eyes or respond. He hurt so bad. He wanted to give in so bad, but he couldn't. He had to hang on…for Olivia. He groaned softly and forced his eyes to open. "Liv…" he rasped. Olivia was weeping onto his chest and putting pressure on his wound with her jacket. "I'm here." She said kissing his forehead. "I'm right here." He held on tightly to her hand. "I love you…" he whispered. Olivia was sobbing at this point. "I love you too…"

"MUNCH!" Fin yelled at his partner. "You have got to hold still. How the hell am I going to put pressure on the wound if you keep squirming?" Munch wormed away. "I don't need any pressure. I can do it for myself and you ain't touching." He retorted. "Go help Casey. Or Olivia. I'm good!" Fin threw up his hands in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ambulance finally arrived along with Cragen. He rushed up the steps and felt red hot anger and grief spill over him as he surveyed the scene before him: Casey frantically trying to give Alex CPR, Olivia trying desperately to keep Elliot awake, and Munch and Fin in an argument over Munch's wound. He closes his eyes and although, he was not a religious man...he prayed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The paramedics got to Elliot first. They gently lifted him up onto a stretcher. Olivia never let go of his hand. "I'm riding with him." She said, trying hard not to let her voice break. The paramedics didn't argue. Maybe it would because of the determined look in her eyes, or the sparks of anger and pain that were radiating off her.

A second pair of paramedics reached Alex. Casey was still trying desperately to make her breathe. "Alex!" she bawled. "Damn it Alex, breathe!" The paramedics gently but firmly pried the weeping red head off of the fallen DA. They checked her pulse and shook their heads at each other. They gently draped a black tarp over her body. Alexandra Cabot was officially pronounced dead at 11: 56 am on Friday, January 10th.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson was in his office when his secretary came to him with a call. "Sir, it's for you." She said uneasily. Jackson caught the nervous look. He quickly took the call. "Hello?" he said. It was Cragen. "Jackson?" he questioned, his voice muffled by static. "Yeah!" Jackson yelled into the phone to make sure he was heard. "Alex Cabot is dead." Jackson dropped the phone on the ground with a cry of anguish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the cliffhanger…but I promise to reveal what happens to Elliot in the next chapter.


	11. Olivia, I'm Sorry

Chapter 11- Olivia, I'm so Sorry

Thanks to onetreefan, mstang.gurl, SVUCHiCA48, obessedwithstabler, and belladonna1361 for their reviews yet again! Also special thanks to a certain someone who's my inspiration for life, who is only going to be known as for now, Sergeant Happy Bunny.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat outside the ER with her face buried in her hands. She hadn't heard a word about Elliot's condition, since he went into surgery. She fought back tears. He was still hanging in there and she wouldn't condemn him by crying or fearing for the worse. She looked up to find Cragen walking toward her only to be stopped by Jackson. Then she remembered. In all the chaos and her worry for Elliot, she had forgotten about Alex. She stood up when the men came in her direction. "Captain, how's…." her voice trailed off when she saw Cragen's grim expression and Jackson looked like he had been crying. Olivia felt her heart hit the floor with a thud. Alex couldn't be dead. She couldn't. She had survived being gunned down before. She had survived hell in the WPP and came back with more confidence and a successful career, a single shot couldn't have ended her life. Olivia didn't want to believe it.

Jackson felt even more pain at the sight of the white washed walls of the hospital. It killed him to know that Alex hadn't even made it there. She didn't even have a chance of survival. The bullet had killed her the moment it hit her square in the chest. It had punctured her heart and she had died before she even hit the ground. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that only a few days ago, all they were worried about was moving in and unpacking. Now everything seemed to be slipping from him. _You don't know how much you treasure something until it's gone. _He thought as a tear moved down his cheek. She was gone. The love of his life was gone and he had never had a chance to make things right between them or did he have a chance to tell her the depth of his true feelings for her. _Now she'll never know._ He concluded with a heart wrenching thought.

Casey rushed into the ER waiting room in tears. She had been the one to see the paramedics cover Alex's body with that dreaded black tarp. It should've been her. She was the one who insisted on prosecuting the case. Alex was only there to mentor her in the biggest case of her career. She spotted Cragen, Jackson, and Olivia. Casey took a deep breath and dried her eyes. She had to be strong for Olivia. Elliot had to pull through. The squad couldn't take anymore losses and Munch's condition was still unknown. She draped an arm around Olivia. "He'll pull through Liv." She soothed. "He's strong." Olivia nodded, trying desperately to cling onto any hope of Elliot surviving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch and Fin were down the hall in another room. Luckily, Munch only had a minor wound. The bullet had grazed him barely…on the behind. Fin helped him out of the room after Munch had an argument with the doctors about putting him on sedative. "Trust them to put me under sedation. I bet they'll take the chance to steal my social security number or something." He grumbled. Fin smacked himself in the head. The two arrived in the ER waiting room to find everyone already there. Casey was the first to Munch's side and she gave him a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright." She said relieved. Munch muttered a few things. Cragen raised his eyebrows. Munch rolled his eyes and turned to show them his butt. "Great, now I'm a pain in my own ass." He complained, which brought a soft laugh from everyone, even Olivia. Casey gave his hand a squeeze and said softly. "Thanks we needed that." He nodded. Then he and Fin left to get some coffee for the rest of the squad.

Olivia and Casey were left alone with Jackson after Cragen left to do paperwork for the deceased shooter. Jackson hadn't laughed at Munch's joke and Olivia knew why. While she still had hope of Elliot's survival, Jackson's was all gone. Alex was dead and nothing would bring her back. "hey…" she reached out toward him, trying to comfort him. He pulled away. Casey tried as well. "Jackson, we're really sorry. We loved her too." She said gently. Jackson slammed his fist into the wall, making them all jump. "You guys don't understand." He raged. "She was all I had. I don't have any family left and after I broke up with my last girlfriend I hadn't dated in years because I was afraid to get hurt. She healed that. She fixed me! Now she's gone and I can't do anything to bring her back. I should've been there. It's all my fault." Olivia tried to calm him down. "No it's not." She said softly. Jackson grew deathly quiet. "It is Olivia. I was supposed to be there this morning. I was supposed to cover the story, but I didn't. Now I never got a chance to say good-bye." He whispered with a dry sob. With that he left the room.

Olivia and Casey glanced in each other's direction. Olivia wanted to worry and grieve for Alex, but she couldn't. Not with Elliot's life on the line. He was her main priority. She loved Alex and would miss her dearly, but she couldn't let herself grieve while Elliot's life was still hanging in the balance. Olivia stared at the doors that kept her from the man she loved. She desperately wanted him to pull through.

After a few hours, the surgeon walked out. He gave Olivia a defeated look. He knew them. The detectives had had many victims that he had saved in the past year and they had become close, Elliot and Olivia especially. "Olivia…I'm sorry." He said softly. Olivia let out a strangled cry and rushed past him into the ER. Elliot lay on the table with a blanket covering the wound. She started to cry, a soft whimpering sound. She touched Elliot gently on the hand and trembled when she realized how cold he was. "No…" she whimpered. "Please no…" she buried her face in his neck and sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Munch and the pain in my own ass comment was the idea of obsessedwithstabler. Thanks for the idea! It sure made me laugh. Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon.


	12. A Second Chance

Chapter Twelve- A Second Chance

Thanks to ginormoussvufan and Sergeant Happy Bunny

I promise Elliot and Alex's death are not the end to the story. They will be back.

Disclaimer: Own Nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson buried his face in his hands. It was a sunny and bright day, but he felt as if someone had died. Someone had died; two people to be exact. The love of his life and Elliot, whom he never liked but had always admired. It was an open casket for both of them at the funeral. Jackson had touched Alex for the last time that day. He had touched her face and then her hair and tried desperately to keep the tears from falling.

He was finally home. The cold wind had blown in his face and made him shiver. Not just from the cold of the crisp January day, but from the fact that he was alone. All alone now. He went into his apartment. His and Alex's apartment. He didn't want to believe that in a matter of seconds she was gone. He spotted the picture of them and Olivia and Elliot in a frame on the mantel. It broke his heart. He picked up and threw it as hard as he can, watching it with a grim look on his face as it shattered into a million pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia cried. She cried before the funeral, during the funeral and after it was over. She had kissed Elliot's forehead before they lowered him into the ground and then moved to look at Alex one last time. When they were lowered into the ground, salutes were made and shots were fired to honor a dedicated detective and a gutsy prosecutor. Olivia couldn't stop crying.

By the time she reached home, her tears were dry. She had run out of tears and out of sorrow. She felt numb. She went directly to their bedroom, letting out a cry of pain, when she realized now that it was hers and only hers. Elliot wasn't with her anymore. She lay on the bed and curled into a fetus position, finding that she hadn't really run out of tears. She broke down again, wishing desperately for Elliot…for the man she loved and needed, who had given his life to save hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey kept her head bowed as she walked home. She wanted to know why life was so unfair to take Alex and Elliot away. They were both needed and loved. Why couldn't fate have chosen someone who mattered less? Casey was ashamed of the thought. No life mattered less unless he was a rapist or murderer, but in her mind, anyone could have taken their place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Year Later

Casey had surveyed Alex's former office. She didn't want it, but knew she had to take it. She was taking Alex's place. She ran her hand over the ebony of the desk and looked out the window, almost swearing she could see Alex's reflection in it. She sat down on Alex's chair and laid her head down on the desk. "Alex help me through this." She murmured. A lot had happened through the year. Casey had gone through a promotion and a divorce. She found life hard without Alex to mentor her and without Elliot on the force.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat across from the empty desk across from her. She had refused to take a new partner since Elliot's death, but Cragen still brought over new cops. She had bitched at every single one of them and terrorized them until one by one they all transferred. She didn't care. She poured her entire life into her work. She rarely spoke now and the warmness in her brown eyes was gone. She wasn't the same person. Olivia was dead…she had died a year ago the day the lost her partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson took a gulp of whiskey. He didn't care that the next morning he would wake up the biggest hangover of his life. He never did. He was just glad that the alcohol numbed the pain. It didn't make him forget, but at least now he didn't have that unbearable pain in his chest. He took another swig. He glanced at the time. He didn't care. The phone rang, he lumbered to his feet to pick it up. A new story. He wasn't interested but had to take it to keep the apartment that he and Alex had bought. He wasn't going to lose it. It was the last time he had to hang onto.

He scribbled down the address of the place. It was called the Seeking Eye, a new story that sold spell books and stuff like that. He thought it was a load of crap, but a story was a story. He dragged himself out into the cold New York air, faintly remembering that it had been a year since he had lost Alex.

Jackson finally made it home. He dropped his stuff on the ground and unsteadily made his way to the couch. There was a book on his couch. _"What the hell?"_ he thought. He looked at the title. _"De Vermis Mysteriis" _It automatically opened by itself. He dropped it with a startled look. The pages finally stopped turning.

"_To Restore What Was Lost Before It's Time"_

The title of a spell. Jackson stared at it, realizing the opportunity. He reached for the phone. It was a second chance, for him and Olivia. It was a chance for them to get back what their hearts wanted the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I promise Elliot and Alex will be back. You think I have the heart to kill them off permanently? You think I have no heart? Of course not. I love the pairing and they will be back. I would kill myself before I killed them off permanently.


	13. What Once Was Lost, Restore to Me

Chapter Thirteen- What Once Was Lost, Restore To me

Thanks to belladonna1361, mstang.gurl, onetreefan, and WASLittleRasgotra18NOWCaseyAndMike4Eva for making me feel like I'm important!

Disclaimer: I'm so sad that I don't own any of these people. By the way, the spellbook title I got from Charmed so I don't own that either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stared at Jackson in disbelief. "You're drunk." She said plainly. Jackson shook his head. "It works Olivia. I was covering the story today and some pretty spooky things happen around that place. All my witnesses say the books work." He commented. She shook her head. "No Jackson I think the alcohol is talking." She reasoned. "Magic doesn't exist and don't try and get my hopes up by doing this." She stood up and went to the sink to splash her face. It had been a year since she had lost both Elliot and Alex in one day. Time was supposed to heal everything. To her, time had stopped.

Jackson got up and followed her. "Liv, what have we got to lose?" he asked, his voice soft. There was an ache in his heart, an ache that refused to go away. That phrase got her. Olivia turned to gaze at him. She longed for Elliot every day and every moment. With him gone, a part of her went with him. "Fine. Let's do it." She gave in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia shivered as she leaned her back against the railing of the courthouse and then moved to sit down right where Elliot had been shot. Jackson was tracing the place where Alex had died. Both understood the other in more ways than one. "You sure this will work?" Olivia asked, pulling her coat tighter around her. "It has to." Jackson said forcefully.

It was dark. Past midnight. No one was around and Olivia was glad. She didn't want anyone to call her job in question over some suspicious behavior at the courthouse. The spell called for a trace of every element. They quickly put everything on the ground: bottled water for water, a candle for fire, some soil for earth, and a fan for air. "We need pictures of the ones we've lost." Jackson read from the book. Olivia pulled out a wrinkled and worn photo from her pocket. Elliot and her with their arms wrapped around each other. It was at Maureen's birthday party the year before and both had smiles plastered on their faces. Olivia had a small smile on her face when she placed it beside the candle.

Jackson's face was bleak as he gently place down photo of him and Alex. It was at his family's farm and Alex looked beautiful on the back of a white mare. Her hair blowing in the wind and his arms wrapped around her waist securely. He smiled. It was the first time she had ever ridden and she had pulled off riding double, spectacularly. He closed his eyes.

Olivia moved to stand beside him and glance into the book. She was not one to believe in all this magic mojo, but at this point she would have believed in unicorns if it meant bringing Elliot back to her. "What now?" she questioned. Jackson pointed at the spell. She shivered. The words were almost poetic and the book made her uneasy. The two of them recited it together.

"_Breath of air, soul of fire_

_Grant this night my heart's desire_

_What once was lost, restore to me_

_Womb of earth, tears of sea"_

Both of them trembled as the wind seemingly blew louder and a swift breeze blew the candle out. They glanced at each other. Nothing happened. Olivia started to cry. Jackson didn't understand. He looked over the spell again. "We must've missed something." He said frantically. Olivia grew angry. She knocked the book out of his hands. "It isn't real!" she screamed at him. "It doesn't work and damn you for dragging me into this." With that, she stormed off. Jackson didn't pick up the book, just walked away slowly with a defeated look in his eye. What no one noticed was after the two of them were out of sight, the book, left on the ground after Olivia's tantrum, started to move on its own. It's pages flipped and fluttered, even though there was no breeze in the air. It finally settled on the page that Jackson had read from and fell open flat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Also the poem is borrowed from Charmed... I'm not that talented. Hope you liked that! More coming soon…


	14. Resurrection

Chapter Fourteen- Resurrection

Thanks to mstang.gurl, SVUCHiCA48, onetreefan, GiggleGloWorm9987, and ItaliaRocks for making me feel all loved and wanted. You guys probably noticed I stopped answering reviews. This is because I don't think you want to be burdened with random messages from, not because I don't care about your reviews. I love your reviews. It's what keeps this dang thing going.

Disclaimer: Why do I matter so little in the world that Dick Wolf won't give me any of these characters?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stormed into her apartment in a tearful rage. Why did Jackson do this to her? She had had hope that she might have had Elliot back that night. The first hope she'd had in a year and then as fast as the hope came, it was gone again. She sat down on the bed and cradled her face in her hands. She had poured her entire being into her job, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to take the absence of her partner and best friend off her mind. In fact, it reminded her of him, of how she never felt safe in the field anymore without him there to watch her back. She was never able to block the instinct to check for anything or anyone that could harm her…or her partner, even though he was no longer there. _Damn you, Elliot. _She thought before she gave in to the darkness of sleep. _Damn you for leaving me. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson had to admit defeat. He had gambled and he had lost. Now Olivia was pissed at him. He had been shocked she hadn't just shot him. He wished she had. The spell was his last stand. He had tried and tried to get over Alex, but the damn girl wouldn't leave his brain. Wouldn't get out of his mind. It killed him to think of her, but it killed him more not to. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Alcohol was his salvation. It kept him from going over the edge. He drank the bottle quickly and made his way to the bedroom, where he collapsed. He didn't want to sleep, didn't want to dream of her…to reach out for her and find that she wasn't there. He coughed and choked and laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He passed out ten minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen was filling out paperwork. Okay…he was doing everything but filling out paperwork. Olivia had already gone home and so had most the team, except him, Casey, and Munch. They all remembered it was the anniversary of Elliot and Alex's death and they were all drinking. Munch took another shot of scotch. "I remember when I smartmouthed Alex in court once…" he recalled, his voice slurred. "We won the case, but afterward she attacked me with those stiletto heels of hers. I think they punctured a kidney or something." Casey was drinking heavily too. "Elliot handed me the wrong bat at the softball championship." She recollected. "It was so heavy that when I swung it I let go and it flew into the stands and hit Olivia in the forehead." Cragen spoke up. "I remember that. I almost pelted him with baseballs for taking one of my best detectives out for nearly a week." He took a drink, knowing full well he shouldn't. He was an alcoholic, but he didn't care. SVU had suffered two very hard hitting losses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson didn't open his eyes when he woke up. He felt the unfamiliar feeling of not having a hangover. He groaned as he reached toward Alex's side of the bed and suddenly felt his hand touch something soft. He cracked open one eye. It was blonde hair. His eyes shot open and Jackson found himself face to face with a ghost…Alex. She was still asleep, her chest rising and falling gently and her blonde hair sprayed all around her. He breathed in her sweet scent of cherry blossom and apple. "Alex." He breathed, reaching out to touch her face, to make sure she was real. She opened her eyes. "Hey." She said softly, still groggy from sleep. He gaped at her. "You're alive." He stated in shock. She sat up and yawned. "Duh." She responded a little confused. With a cry of joy, Jackson launched himself at her and pulled her into his arms, in tears. Alex had no idea what was going on. "Hey honey…are you okay?" she asked gently. She ran her fingers through his hair. Jackson nodded and answered something that Alex couldn't quite catch because his voice was muffled by her hair. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, which made Alex blush. "You're alive." He murmured and then he kissed her, feeling a year of torn emotions leave him at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia felt kisses on her neck and her first thought was. _Oh shit, who did I bring home last night? _Then she remembered. No one. _Oh shit. _She leaped out of bed and grabbed her gun off her bedside table and aimed. Elliot was staring back at her with alarm. She lowered her gun. "Elliot?" she asked, not believing her eyes. He gave a strange look. "In the flesh." He answered, really confused over why Olivia would jump out of bed and grab her gun when he kissed her. Olivia was speechless. She reached out to touch Elliot's face and then ran her hands across his body to check for any wounds, any sign of the worst day of her life. He let her. He was confused about her actions but could tell that Olivia needed to make sure he was alright. Then she started to check him over a second time and he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm okay." He soothed. She burst into tears and he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her and kissing her on top of the head. "Shhh…" he soothed. "It's okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HA! I told you they would be back. You think I have no heart? More twists in the next chapters.


	15. I Wasn't Ready

Chapter Fifteen- I Wasn't Ready

Thanks to ginormoussvufan, obessedwithstabler, onetreefan, SVUCHiCA48, GiggleGloWorm9987, and mstang.gurl for their awesome reviews and for reviewing almost every chapter. Thanks a lot you guys!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters…but sadly I don't

Post It: I've started writing in the CSI territory, I have to say its highly unfamiliar, but this story is so continuing. I've gotten more feedback on this story than all my other stories put together. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson held Alex close. He couldn't let go…wouldn't. She didn't resist. She stroke him on the back and kissed his lips. "What's gotten into you this morning?" she asked gently. He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. "Don't you remember? Anything? The bullets, the case?" Alex shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked, giving him a strange look. "Court is today silly." Jackson's eyes widened. He ran out of bed, startling Alex. He checked the calendar. It was a year before her death. He suddenly understood. There was no way to just bring back Alex without people asking questions so the spell did something different. It had turned time back completely. She was supposed to die today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot were making out, to put it simply. She couldn't let go of him and he didn't want to. There was knock on the door and Elliot heaved himself off Olivia with a sigh. "Duty calls." He muttered. She laughed, "Where do we have to go this early?" she wondered. Elliot raised her eyebrows and pulled her onto his lap. "Don't tell me you've forgotten. We have a court date today. Remember the Bigelow case?" Olivia froze. "What?" she stammered, fear lined in her words. "Court. Bigelow case. Jeez, Liv what have you been smoking?" Olivia leaped out of bed. "Oh my God, Elliot, you can't go!" she yelled at him. Elliot was completely taken back. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "You're gonna die!" Olivia cried at him, her voice lifting a few octaves. Elliot sucked in a breath. "Okay, Olivia. It's okay. I'm going to be fine. I've done this before." He reasoned with her. Olivia grabbed onto him. "No, you aren't." she cried. Elliot gently pried her off him. "Liv, it's okay." Suddenly Munch and Fin broke down the door.

Elliot stood up and cleared his throat, giving the two of them a What-the-hell-are-you-doing look and the two of them responded with a oh-shit-we're-in-trouble look. Olivia was crying and Munch went over to her. "Elliot what the hell did you do?" He accused. Elliot glared. "It wasn't me. I swear it." He responded rubbing Olivia's back. "Really Liv. It's okay." Olivia pulled herself together. Maybe this was what the spell wanted. It was her chance to know what would happen before it did and she would have to fix it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jackson please loosen your grip, you're about to break my hand off." Alex whined as Jackson escorted her to court. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. He just couldn't understand why he woke up to Alex; the night before her death she had spent the night with Olivia. Maybe it was fate paying him back for all his pain. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. She raised her eyebrow. He shrugged. "Just want to make sure you don't get hurt." He told her. "I'm not complaining." She replied giving him winning smile that sent his heart racing.

They walked into the courtroom and it took Alex's begging and a judge's order for Jackson to finally let go of her and let her proceed by herself to the prosecution stand. Casey smiled nervously at her. "Alex what if I…" she started. Alex held up a hand. "Casey you've got this case in the palm of your hand. I'm just here to make sure you don't' miss anything. Believe me, Casey, you are going to do great." Casey took a breath. "Thanks Al, I needed that." She sat down and Alex took the seat beside her.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the middle row with Munch and Fin in the back. "Casey and Alex will get him." Elliot said to her. Olivia turned. Something about those words seemed familiar. "I know." She said. "Try not to worry. You did your job. Let them do theirs." Elliot said kissing the top of her head. Olivia nodded but glanced in every direction uneasily. A sense of déjà vu was washing all over her.

Alex listened intently, but allowed Casey to take control of the ropes. Casey and the defense ruthlessly cut down every single witness. The last witness was the perp himself. By now Olivia was shifting uncomfortably. "Mr. Riley, did you did you not assault the victim in question?" the defense asked. "I uh…think I did." He said, obviously high. Alex stood up before Casey could even open her mouth. "Objection." She said plainly. "Calls for speculation." "Sustained." Said the judge. Olivia started to worry. Things were too similar to that day. Olivia realized that all the events were going to play out like they did before. She gripped Elliot's hand tightly. He responded by squeezing hers.

Olivia was frightened. As the perp condemned himself on the stand, she caught the look in Alex's eye. So similar to the day she died. Her face turned white, which scared Elliot. "Liv, what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nothing baby, we got him." She froze. The words that had just slipped out of her mouth. She had said them to him that day. She trembled and was wrapped in a hug by Elliot. She was frightened. As if reading her mind, Jackson closed his eyes. Olivia was having déjà vu. He hadn't been in court that day so he wouldn't have known, but seeing Olivia's expression was enough to tell him that something was amiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Casey and Alex walked back to the detectives, they were smothered with hugs. Alex quietly whispered to Casey, "I'm so proud of you." Casey flushed and then responded with a quiet thanks. Something tugged at the back of her mind though. She shook it off.

Ten minutes later, the detectives, Jackson, and the DA's were heading out of the courthouse. Everyone was laughing and talking except Olivia and Jackson. They both exchanged glances knowing what was going to happen, and fully prepared to stop it by all means necessary.

Fin and Casey were both paying Munch and Alex was giving him one of her famous glares. Jackson moved to wrap his arm around her waist. Olivia reached for her gun and turned in the direction that the shooter had come from, but the shot came from behind her. She whirled around in alarm. The shooter had come from the opposite side. He had made his first shot and it hit Alex. Olivia saw her fall and she saw Jackson kneeling by her side in tears and crying her name like a child. She saw Munch turn and another bullet hit him as he fell as well. She felt tears form in her eyes as she looked in Elliot's direction. _I wasn't ready._ She thought her heart constricting tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Push that little blue button to find out what happens next! Check out my CSI story too and tell me if I should continue. I hope everyone enjoyed that. More on the way!

3


	16. I've Been Through Hell and Survived

Chapter 16- I've Been Through Hell

Thanks to obsessedwithstabler, onetreefan, and ginormoussvufan for their reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia didn't aim. Didn't even bother. It seemed like things had ended for her anyway. She turned to Elliot just as he turned to look at her. Both reached an understanding that no one around them could even begin to fathom. His message gave her strength. It wasn't over. Far from it. They both drew their weapons simultaneously and shot. It brought the shooter down before he had a chance to aim his gun a third time. Olivia's shot was guided by her anger at the thought of what this man had put her through and Elliot's was guided by the sheer terror of losing Olivia. They lowered their weapons as Fin ran up to the body to check if he was really dead. They were both breathing hard and ran into each other's arms. Their lips met as their hands traveled up and down each other's body, checking for injuries and for the sheer pleasure of the touch. Then suddenly Olivia pulled away. "Alex!" she exclaimed.

The two detectives rushed to her side. Olivia was fighting back tears. "Alex, come on girl stay with me." She cried. Jackson was cradling her head. "She's still breathing." He said, his voice cracking at the fear he felt of losing her again. Casey was busy yelling into her cellphone, in tears trying to tell the ambulance their location, while crying hysterically at the same time. Fin grabbed the phone from as Casey collapsed by Alex's side. Olivia took charge. "Give her some room." She commanded. Casey backed away slowly with Elliot's grip firmly on her shoulders. The emotion in Elliot's eyes was hard to read as he gazed at Alex, struggling for breath.

Jackson was crying and not ashamed of it. He cradled Alex to his chest. "Come on beautiful. Open those eyes." He begged. She complied to his relief. The sight of her blue eyes was the most wonderful sight he had ever encountered. She gritted her teeth against the pain. "Hey hang in there." He murmured to her. "Please." She forced a smile. "Hanging." She said weakly attempting a joke. He gave a soft tearful chuckle. He was holding her so close, he could almost feel the life leaving her body. "Please Alex stay with me" he begged. Her lips trembled. "It hurts so much." She moaned softly. It did. It was the worst feeling of her life. Last time she had been shot in the arm, this time in the stomach hurt so much more. She wanted to hold Jackson, to tell him she'll be okay, but couldn't find the strength. Her mind was willing, the flesh had other ideas. "I'll make it." She whispered so softly, she could barely hear herself. "I've been through hell and survived, I can make it through this." It was the last thing he heard from her before the ambulance took her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys that this chapter is really short…mainly because I didn't have a lot of time to write it and I wanted to post it before I leave for the weekend. I hope you guys liked it and will update the minute I get back on Sunday.


	17. How is She?

Chapter 17- How is She?

Thanks to onetreefan, K-fuzzy215, Whatsername007, GiggleGloWorm9987, mstang.gurl, and obsessedwithstabler for reviewing chapter 16. Thanks guys for being so sweet!

Disclaimer: I own no characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been in the operating room for hours. Hours that the entire SVU team spent in the living room, fretting about her survival. Despite her words, Jackson was not comforted…neither was the rest of the team. Olivia was sobbing quietly into Elliot's arms, Cragen had just eyes closed and was leaning his head against the wall, Fin and Munch were quiet for once, despite Munch's attempt a joke about being a pain in his own ass, and Casey was staring at the door with a distant look in her eyes. Jackson was frozen. No feeling in his eyes, except pain and fear. He was afraid to lose her again. He hadn't been prepared. Hadn't been able to protect her. He refused to cry. Refused to give up on her.

Casey was killing herself in her mind. _Stupid _she thought to herself. If she hadn't asked Alex to help her, if she hadn't asked Alex to mentor her in this case, then this would have never happened. Alex hadn't covered an SVU case in years and Casey just suddenly dragged her into one that could have proved fatal. She more than anyone else in the room was at fault.

Olivia couldn't believe it. She hadn't expected this to happen. Alex was still hurt, but Elliot had escaped without a scratch. She was hurting. She could tell Jackson was as well. He was trying his best not to ruin her happiness that Jackson was alive, but she knew better. She leaned her head into Elliot's chest feeling his strength seep through her. She prayed that Alex would pull through. Alex was strong. Jackson was persistent. They had to pull through. Just then the doctor came out of the emergency room. "Detectives…" he said slowly, not sure how to address all of them. "Uhh ADA Novak…and Captain…and uh, Mr. Zane" Cragen held up a hand. "Please just stop trying to get all our titles right and just tell us how Alex is." He said, trying to keep his temper in check. "Right. I'm so sorry…" He started. Jackson put his face in his hands as Casey let out a wail and Olivia rushed to her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this chapter was so short. I just need some time to get my ideas together again. So hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. I think only one or two more chapters left before I end this. I'll probably make a sequel though.


	18. Wedding Bells and Garter Belts

Chapter Eighteen- Wedding Bells and Garter Belts

Thanks to Whatsername007, mstang.gurl, obsessedwithstabler, K-Fuzzy215, JennBenn3148, and onetreefan for all their lovely reviews. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson started to cry, a soft sound like a puppy. Olivia was torn; she looked at the doctor with a pained look on her tear-stained face. Elliot had his eyes closed and looked like he was praying.

The doctor started to stammer. This was his first time informing a patient's family and friends of their status. He had just joined the ER team that year and was fresh out of college, graduating at the top of his class, but he had never been good at telling patients or their families statuses. "No no no…" he stuttered. "I meant I'm so sorry for the scare we caused you. She's fine."

Hearing that the entire group let out a cry of bewilderment and relief, Jackson ran up and hugged the doctor, tightly, making him choke. He let go and then whooped, running to hug everyone else in turn. Olivia was laughing and Elliot was now crying. Cragen had the look of the hugest relief on his face. Casey was crying in relief and Munch and Fin were high fiving each other. What shocked everyone was that they hadn't made a bet on Alex's life yet.

"When can we see her?" Jackson asked, after their little celebration was over.

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, just let the nurse move her into a room, so we can keep using the ER for other cases."

Olivia grinned. "Thanks doc, we owe ya one." She said smiling.

"Yeah man, you just saved someone very important to us." Elliot said, patting him on the back.

Jackson's response brought a chuckle to the whole team. He knelt down before the doctor. "I think I love you." He said, through tearful eyes.

The doctor chuckled. "Thanks, but I think you love your girlfriend more."

Jackson laughed and then gazed at Alex when she was rolled out of the ER.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was finally settled in her room with Jackson holding her hand. The doctor had informed them that she was going to be out on sedation for a few hours and Jackson had insisted on staying with her. Olivia and Elliot decided to stay as well. Casey went out to bring coffee for them all and Munch and Fin had taken another government conspiracy argument out into the hall.

_She's so beautiful._ Jackson thought, stroking her hand. It broke his heart to see the strongest woman he knew, lying there so weak. She had taken pain, both emotionally and physically without showing any wear and tear. He loved that about her. He kissed her forehead. "Wake up soon honey." He whispered softly, moving a strand of silky blonde hair from her face.

Olivia sat on Alex's other side. She was her "sister". Sure, they didn't always get along, especially when they had different views of the legal system, but Alex was always there for her. She knew all of her secrets and she was the first to know about her feelings for Elliot. Alex had been there through that, letting Olivia crash on her couch when she was depressed about Elliot's temper tantrums and the frustration at not being able to have him. Olivia owed her for that, for not laughing her off, or telling her to give it up, but for encouraging her to hang in there.

Elliot loved Alex like a sister. His blue eyes surveyed the entire room from his position at the window, but as much as he loved her, he couldn't focus. Not while Olivia was there. He watched her from behind. Her golden brown hair was hanging in her face as she looked down at Alex. Elliot moved to stand behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She reached up to squeeze his hand, feeling his strength and security inside of her.

Casey returned with coffee. She handed the cups to everyone. Jackson refused. His hands were full. He was clasping Alex's hand with both of his. Casey didn't made him take the coffee. She put it on the bedside table and sat down in a chair, watching and waiting.

Alex started to stir. She moaned softly and Jackson moved closer.

He was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. "Hey stranger." She murmured softly at the man she loved. He was in tears. "I love you Alex." He whispered, looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Year Later

Everyone's eyes turned to see Alex walking down the aisle dressed in white with a veil that was lined with light pink roses. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant updo and her blue eyes were sparkling as she proceeded down the aisle. At her side was Cragen, her father wasn't alive nor she think he would want to be there at the moment, so Cragen had been the logical choice to give her away. Jackson stared at her with watery eyes. He was shaking in nerves and jitters. His best man, which ironically was Elliot, put a hand on his shoulder. Munch and Fin winked at them from beside Elliot. Jackson just couldn't believe he was marrying Alex Cabot, the toughest DA in New York and the most perfect woman he had ever met.

Emily, Elliot's and Olivia's ten month old daughter was gurgling happily on Alex's mother's lap. She cooed, "Mommy." At the sight of Olivia in a light blue dress. "Boo." She cooed and giggled.

Alex finally reached the front; she was breathing a little quicker than usual. Jackson wasn't any less nervous. Alex handed her bouquet of light pink roses and lilies to Olivia, her maid of honor, and turned to face Jackson. Casey was smiling from ear to ear as she stood beside Olivia.

And so came the vows that Alex and Jackson wrote themselves.

Jackson spoke first.

_I do sweat that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse. I will love you with every beat of my heart. _

Alex smiled, tears of joy filling up her eyes.

_From this moment life has begun. From this moment you re the one. Right beside you is where I belong. From this moment on._

Jackson started to cry as well, not caring what people thought of him.

_From this moment I have been blessed, I live only for your happiness, and for your love, I'd give my last breath, From this moment on_

Alex took his hand in hers, as Jackson lifted up her veil.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart. I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart, my dreams came true because of you. _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

They finished together as Jackson leaned in to kiss her. The entire crowd cheered and the preacher pronounced them man and wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww isn't that sweet? Well I got the lyrics from Shania Twain's From this Moment On. I write my own songs but am too shy to share so I'll borrow for the time being. But wait…there's more!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Reception.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Alex as they danced the first dance. "How does it feel to be married?' he asked her. "Stuffy." She teased. "Already? I was going to give it a few months before you ran." He said laughing. She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." She said, kissing him gently.

Alex was getting ready to throw the bouquet. She closed her eyes, smiling and tossed it behind her. Olivia was bouncing her baby girl on her lap, because she didn't think she would be married a second time. Squeals from all the girls. Casey caught it.

Jackson was throwing the garter. He slipped it off Alex's thigh and he tossed into the crowd of his rowdy friends. The crowd suddenly went silent. When it parted, Munch was left standing in the center with the garter belt in his hand.

Olivia laughed to herself as her baby girl fell asleep in her arms and Elliot came over to wrap his arms around her waist. It was amazing what a little magic could do.

_The End_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOO did you see that coming? Huh? Huh? Did you? I will be making a sequel so don't be too sad that this is over.


End file.
